Cheater
by Kitty012620
Summary: As the rain splatters across the cold ground, so does Ema and Tsubaki's relationship. He always had seemed of the player type, but this was taking it too far. Especially after just winning over Ema's heart.
1. Realization

**Warning: This story had a short mention of sex. It is in no way detailed and doesn't play a huge part in this story but if you are triggered by that I suggest not reading this.**

There they stood.

" _Ema… this is the last time I'm going to say this. I-I love you." Tsubaki's eyes cast away as he attempted to approach his love._

" _Tsubaki I think-I think I feel the same way," Ema squeaked as her brother cornered her._

 _Finally with consent, Tsubaki laid his hands on Ema, the love of his life, his_ sister _._

But I guess that's all we were in the end. Siblings. I guess the feeling wasn't mutual after all. After all that struggle he had went through to get Ema, what was the point? Now he was off with some other woman as his so called _love of his life_ watched through the falling droplets of rain as they attacked the cold hard asphalt of the road.

Ema let her fists that had formed over time loosen as the rain washed away her feelings of hatred and frustration.

" _Ema~" A playful voice rung through the hallways as it skipped down to a certain door. A few knocks were placed upon the wood before_ a _familiar face peaked out._

" _W-What is it Tsubaki?" Ema's face was bright red as her boyfriend stood grinning in front of her. She noticed his prying eyes attempting to peel open the door which stood barely open, only enough for Ema's worried eyes to cast out._

" _May I come inside,_ my love?" _Tsubaki purred at Ema only for the door to creak closed a bit more, causing a concerned look to draw upon Tsubaki's face. "Are you hiding something from me, Ema?" Tsubaki's eyebrows furrowed but a grin soon took over his face as he threw his body against the door, causing Ema to fall back with a small squeak and Tsubaki to successfully enter the room._

" _What were you trying to hi- OH!" Tsubaki's face lit up like a little boy who just received as present as he noticed the scantily dress Ema below him, trying desperately to cast away her eyes._

" _H-Happy birthday, Tsubaki" Ema whispered, still extremely embarrassed by her situation._

All that love wasted. I knew I should've gone for someone more stable, like Ukyo or Azusa. They both were mature and treated her well. If only she had known before hand.

With that hatred and frustration, her love, too, was ripped from her, splattered on the ground, and washed down the drain along with what felt like her very being.

What was she now?

Tsubaki was her life, her every moment centered around him. He always needed to be taken care of and she was always happy to take care of him.

" _Tsubaki- it hurts," Ema cried as Tsubaki hovered over her. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered sweet nothings to her, in attempts to calm her._

 _Ema had willingly allowed her brother- her lover to steal her virginity. He really should've taken up a career as a their, first her heart, now this. Where will it stop?_

 _As pain grew to pleasure, Ema's throat let out loud moans, calling for her lover to continue. She had never experienced this before and was glad it was with Tsubaki._

 _Tsubaki held back his animalistic nature for his little sister. She seemed so innocent, so untouched. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her._

Ema grew numb. There was nothing. Her tears mingled with the rain as it pounded on through the night. The grocery bags, earlier clenched in her hands, had dropped by now and everything was now soaked to a point of unuse.

Her eyes followed him as his lips merged with his lover's. His face had taken to a state of pure happiness as he walked hand in hand with that girl.

Ema allowed hers and Tsubaki's eyes to meet for a split second before she quickly snatched the bags and swept off into the dark, allowing Tsubaki's eyebrows to furrow in confusion, questioning if he had even seen his sister at all.

" _Tsubaki, do you want t-" Ema began as she continued cooking._

" _Busy." Tsubaki called before Ema could even finish her sentence. Tsubaki had thrown on his coat over clothes that looked almost too dressed up to just be going out with friends or his brothers._

" _O-Ok, Tsubaki. Have fun…" Ema trailed off as Tsubaki slammed the door, crushed the words of the one he should've cared for the most._

Footsteps echoed through the Asahina household as a rain drenched Ema flew through the door. With red eyes and soaked clothing, she attracted a few worried glances but walked right past to the kitchen. Ukyo stood there, chopping up some onions, but looked up when he heard the noise of bags being dropped.

"I-I got your groceries." Ema glanced away and slid out of the room, sprinting up to her bedroom. The lock clicked into place and Ema threw herself to her bed, letting the tears fall, no longer comforted by the gentle rain wiping her tears away.

 _I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet your requirements._

I'm sorry I thought love had no requirements.

And there it ended, as excruciatingly slow, full of trickery, and other love interests as their relationship had begun.

 **Please review!**


	2. Concede

**I feel like I somewhat rushed this one so I hope it's not all to bad. Enjoy!**

The bright sun pours through the thin shades as Tsubaki stretches his arms and legs, rolling out of his bed. Last night he had spent a wonderful time with his secret lover. It gave him an exhilarating feeling each time he snuck out with this girl. Ema would never find out anyway, plus even if she did she probably was just too sweet to speak up.

Tsubaki threw on a shirt and strode out of his room to the kitchen where he saw his wonderful girlfriend assisting Ukyo in the preparation of breakfast.

"Ema-chan~ How are you this morning?" Tsubaki purred into his little sister's ear as he draped an arm over her shoulders in an affectionate manner.

Her small body tensed up at the sudden contact. Any other day, she would have accepted the warm comforting feeling of her lover holding her close, but after yesterday's events, her whole body was resisting the urge to run as far away as she could.

"Good morning Tsubaki. I am fine," came Ema's short, sharp response. Poison leaked from each word in as threatening a manner as Ema could produce, although Tsubaki overlooked that, getting the impression that Ema woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

His hand withdrew from the nearly shaking figure as he plopped down at the table awaiting his food. His head slammed down on the table as he attempted to rest a bit more before today. Between work, his girlfriend, and his secret affair, he wasn't getting enough sleep and he really needed to regain some good sleeping habits.

"You've been tired lately, Tsubaki. Sleeping ok?" Azusa approached from behind as he took on a worried tone while questioning his brother.

"I'm great, Azusa, thanks. I've had a lot going on," Tsubaki's tired voice rung through the room and right into Ema's ears.

' _A lot going on, I bet,'_ Ema's expression saddened as she glanced yet again at her boyfriend. ' _I miss Tsubaki…"_

Tsubaki's cold distance from Ema had been pushing her to tears recently. Now that she knew the truth it had just gotten even worse.

Her mind kept replaying each time she saw Tsubaki kiss the other girl and she would just break down each time. Natsume had invited her out for lunch today which she happily had agreed to, she just wasn't sure she would be able to keep the tears away if he questioned her on Tsubaki.

Ema couldn't help herself from staring at Tsubaki's perfectly shaped face and beautiful hair. She missed being able to admire him from close up, run her fingers over his face and through his snow white hair.

At some points throughout the day, when Tsubaki would approach her with a hug, she forgot all her reasoning and disappointment in him and simply melted away, letting herself grow weak in the arms of the man she _had_ trusted the most.

Time had wore on and the clock approached dangerously towards 12. Ema finished correcting her outfit and hair before exiting the house, not even bothering to alert Tsubaki like she normally did. A sad expression crossed her face as she took a second glance back at the door before convincing herself Tsubaki didn't matter anymore.

She approached a small coffee shop and walked inside to see the familiar flash or orange hair. Ema slid into a chair across from her brother and smiled as he continued to type quickly on his laptop, not even noticing her arrival. They sat like this for a fair amount of time before Natsume let a sigh escape his lips and he looked up catching his sister's eyes.

"How long were you planning on sitting there without alerting me. It's a bit rude to just stare at me while I work, especially if I don't know you're there," Natsume's blunt statement caused red to flare up Ema's cheeks and an apologetic bow to escape her. "Whatever, it's not like it really matters. So-" Natsume closed his laptop, moving it aside and bringing his coffee to his lips, eyes still intently locked with Ema's, "We just released a new game. I can get you a copy but it'll probably take a day or so. I was hoping to have it with me today but I wasn't able to."

Ema's eyes lit up at the mention of video games as she quickly plunged into the conversation. "Oh, that's no problem Natsume, I'm so glad that you can even get it for me!" Ema thought for a second before remembering her friend was also really into that game. "Oh Natsume… is there any chance you can get 2 copies for me?" Ema questioned nervously, hoping she wasn't asking too much.

"I can. Is it for Tsubaki? He likes the game also, right?" Natsume's response, although harmless, shot an arrow into her chest.

"I-I.. um.. it's f-for my friend, not-not for Tsubaki…" Ema's eyes cast down, avoiding Natsume's. She was just making it too obvious so she attempted to turn around the conversation. "So how are um… your cats?" Ema stumbled out a quick conversation starting, hoping it would work.

"You're trying to avoid the topic of Tsubaki. What did my idiot brother do this time?" Natsume stated as he massaged his forehead as if awaiting the annoyance to bubble up from his brother's actions.

"Oh! N-nothing at all!" Ema tripped over her words as she stared down at her hands.

"Come over to my apartment. You can tell me there if you don't want to do it in public, ok?" Natsume's question more sounded like a statement as he stood up with his laptop under one arm and taking Ema's hand with the other.

Once they had arrived at Natsume's apartment, Ema sat down, avoiding her brother's gaze.

"So tell me what happened." Natsume ordered.

"I- well… Tsubaki had been acting way colder around me… He would push me off and avoid me a lot. Every night he would be going out with "friends", sometimes in clothes too dressed up to be just a casual hang out. I fol-followed him one night. I saw him meet up with a girl. I knew at first that they could just be friends but-but then he kissed her. I knew that was more intimate than friends should be. A-and that leads us to here, really. Not much more." At this point, Ema's eyes bubbled with tears as her delicate fingers reached up gently to wipe them away.

"That's… terrible. Even for Tsubaki. I wasn't expecting that at all…" Natsume let go of a big sigh.

"I-I can barely look him in the eye anymore. When I see his innocent smile, I want to for-forgive him b-but then I remember what h-he has done…" Ema's voice trailed off as small whimpers escaped her throat.

"I can imagine… Do all the other brothers know?" Natsume's eyebrows furrowed in a concerned manner as he gently laid a hand on Ema's head, patting her hair in an affectionate manner.

"I'm not sure… Juli might've told Louis b-but I don't know…" Natsume's hand reached over to carefully clear her face of tears as he pulled her into his lap, lovingly stroking her head.

"I'm glad you told me Ema. I'll see what I can do." Natsume growled as he thought of Tsubaki. Natsume had really grown fond of Ema and to have Tsubaki hurt his sister in such a way nearly pained Natsume as much as it did Ema.

Ema was glad to have Natsume as an older brother. She was glad that all of these boys had become her brothers. They were- usually, in Tsubaki's case- so kind to her and she loved them all.

Her heart crumbled to think that if the one of these brothers who she trusted the most had done this to her… what was to say the others wouldn't also?

 **JUST TO** **CLARIFY, the exchange between Natsume and Ema was in no was intimate or anything. It was supposed to be purely a brother-sister exchange of love and care. Sorry to disappoint.**


	3. Come Back

**WARNING this chapter contains sexual themes as basically the main part. Don't like, don't read.**

Each time he looked at her he grew intoxicated. Her soft hair begging to have fingers run through it. The gentle smile asking to be kissed. He just couldn't handle it.

Tsubaki knew he had made a mistake choosing another girl over Ema. Each time he saw Ema he confirmed that thought. He knew that he had to try and win her back.

As the days grew on and formed weeks, Tsubaki heard not a peep of Ema's voice, at least not directed at him.

His frustration soon boiled into anger at the ignorance he was receiving. All the brothers had been resisting conversation with him recently, even Azusa seemed unnaturally cold lately.

Tsubaki had just about had it with all of this he was receiving for _one stupid mistake_! He was going to make Ema his again, _no matter what it took._

As a start, Tsubaki cornered the girl, currently sitting on the couch, and sat down beside her.

"Hey Ema~" Tsubaki leaned in, blowing cold air on her ear, causing her to shiver. Her large eyes glanced up at Tsubaki as tears threatened to fall.

"P-please go…" Ema whimpered. With an irritated sigh, Tsubaki obliged and exited the scene.

' _Looks like talking wont work… Lets try plan B.'_ Tsubaki grinned as he walked away from his sister

Tsubaki entered the kitchen and crept around Ukyo, holding his breath so his brother wouldn't notice him. Tsubaki's hands grasped two bottles of alcohol as a smirk slid it's way onto his face. Without a second glance back, Tsubaki sprinted away, hearing a loud sound of annoyance coming from Ukyo.

Tsubaki entered his room and laid the bottles of alcohol on it. He grabbed a cup and quickly poured some in. This stuff was pretty strong so even about half of the cup would probably get Ema drunk. Fast. Especially with her being so tiny.

Tsubaki happily strode from the room as he returned to his wonderful sister. He stuck the sup out right in from of Ema and smiled.

"Ema~ You looked thirsty so I got you something to drink!" Tsubaki grinned as Ema eyed to glass wearily

"What is it T-Tsubaki?" she let a smile grace her face as to let him think she wasn't worried he was poisoning her. Well, in fact that's basically exactly what he was doing.

"Oh. It's some soda I found that looked really good! I tried it earlier, it's a bit bitter but if you just finish the whole cup, you feel so much better!" Tsubaki returned his sisters smile as her hands slowly reached out the take the glass.

Her lips rested on the brim as she tilted the bottom up slowly. As the beverage poured down her throat, her face squinted ever so slightly. She pulled through, though, downing nearly all before placing the close to empty glass on the table.

Ema's cheeks had grown rosy and her eyes had focussed solely on Tsubaki. Just how they used to. Tsubaki's hand enclosed hers as he pulled her out of her seat. She looked at him with desperation as he lead her to his room. Ema, totally out of it, knew nothing more than to agree and follow her brother to whatever location he saw fit.

Once they entered, fiddled with the lock, content when it clicked into place as he turned around yet again to glance at Ema, reaching out for the bottle's laying on his bed. A snicker escaped Tsubaki as he pulled the bottles away from his sister, watching her face pull down into a pout and a whimper to exit her.

Ema attempted to take the bottles from him but he raised them above his head, watching as she hopped around him, trying to steal them.

"Ts-Tsubaki~ pretty please?" The cute whine produced by his sister pushed him over the edge as he sat the alcohol down but before her prying hands could grasp them, Tsubaki covered her lips with his own.

Ema, in her drunken state, took a second before responding with ferocity.

' _Well, it certainly looks like she missed me. I should be honored.'_ Tsubaki chuckled as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting the dance start as their tongues twirled against each other.

His hands grasped his shoulders for support as she had reached down into his pants. He wasn't expecting this out of his "innocent" little sister, but it looks like a lot they didn't know of goes on in her mind.

Tsubaki groaned into the kiss as Ema took over, grasping onto him and dominating him with her small body. He could taste the alcohol still evident in her mouth and dove in for it, licking up every taste he could get.

As they separated, Ema threw him onto the bed, letting him prop himself up on his elbows before approaching. His pants had certainly become uncomfortable and he struggled against them, nearly begging his sister to assist him in his little dilemma.

She began to remove each article of clothing. One at a time, slowly, before her older brother. He let out a loud moan as his pants grew tighter and tighter by the second.

After she finished, a finger reached out and hooked the side of his pants and boxers. In a simple movement, she pulled them down to his ankles and off his legs to leave her staring at his manhood which she had encountered so many times before over the course of their relationship.

Her shyness had melted away with the wonders of the alcohol as she didn't hesitate to take him in her mouth, teasing him with short licks here and there. Her small hands pushed down on his hips as she dominated him entirely. He let out a string of moans as she drew her tongue down the underside of his manhood.

A loud groan sounded from the man under her and Ema willingly took in all that his orgasm had to offer. She slowly raised her head off of him and crawled up his clothed chest, meeting her lips once again with his.

After a quick kiss, Tsubaki took over and rolled Ema onto her back, straddling her hips. He removed his shirt swiftly before slamming into her. He grew delighted as her moans filled the room and the bed screamed along with them with each thrust.

Ema's hands found his shoulders as she joyfully dug his nails deep into the skin, clinging on as she arched her back, meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own.

Her orgasm came first as she let out a loud screech, digging her nails even deeper into his shoulders. Tsubaki swiftly pulled fully out of her, letting his orgasm escape him next as the semen pooled onto Ema's chest.

Sure, he wanted her back, but he didn't want to get his sister pregnant. He leaned in for one last kiss before pulling her exhausted figure onto his chest, sliding under the blankets, and letting his tiredness lull him to sleep.

 **My intention was never to have this story become really super mature but this situation was tempting and I decided to add it, looks like I gotta edit the rating now! I have never really written a lemon before so i hope this doesn't suck, I tried.**


End file.
